


Dusk

by engine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engine/pseuds/engine
Summary: PK is the sun. Carey is the moon. They meet somewhere in the middle.





	Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> for an anonymous follower, and ferritin4. originally posted to tumblr.

The sun hovers on the horizon, suspended in the moment before it plunges out of sight. The moon is already visible, hazy up in the indigo sky, but Summer still clings to the last vestiges of daylight. It’s warm and humid enough that PK’s wearing shorts and a tank top, flip flops dangling precariously off his feet. The lake is still beneath the dock, glassy and clear, and PK can see the shadows of fish darting beneath the surface, if he watches close enough.

The dock creaks behind him, and PK tilts his head back, grinning.

“You didn’t need to wait,” Carey says, leaning his weight onto PK’s shoulders to drop a kiss into his hair.

“Of course I did.” PK grabs Carey’s wrist to hold him in place, and Carey’s face breaks out into a smile, dimples and all. “Who do you think I am?”

Carey lowers himself to the dock next to PK, an arm still captive around PK’s shoulders. He’s barefoot, and when he drapes his feet over the side his toes just skim the water. The sun dips behind the mountains, and Carey’s skin seems to glow in the sudden splash of moonlight. PK wraps an arm around Carey’s waist, unable and unwilling to resist pressing his face against Carey’s jaw, to breathe him in.

“Missed you,” PK says, voice muffled against Carey’s skin. Carey huffs out a laugh.

“Fifteen hours is nothing,” he says, rolling his eyes when PK whines. “There are places where the sun never sets, you know.”

“Believe me, I know.” PK tilts his head to rest it on Carey’s shoulder, grinning. “Like in your heart, am I right?”

“Ugh.” Carey shoves at PK, but PK just holds tighter to him, laughing the harder Carey tries to get away. “No, get off. Don’t you have places to be?”

The last of the sunlight has faded, giving way to a deep indigo sky, sparkling with stars. That’s the best part about the country, PK thinks, tracing a path with his eyes between constellations long embedded in his memory. The endlessness of the universe is so obvious, and so beautiful.

“Yeah,” he says, when the silence stretches between them, not uncomfortable but heavy with things unspoken. “There’s always somewhere that needs me.”

Carey’s smile is softer this time, understanding in a way that is uniquely Carey. After all this time, it still makes PK’s heart beat hard in his chest.

He presses a kiss to Carey’s mouth, chaste for all the feelings he tries to convey with it, and then another kiss, and another. He slips a hand underneath Carey’s shirt, presses his fingers into the cool skin of Carey’s back. He could stay here forever, underneath the stars, and against them, and a part of them all at once. “I don’t want to go yet,” he says against Carey’s skin, and Carey’s hand tightens against the back of his neck.

“I know,” he says, even as he pushes PK away. “You never do.”


End file.
